the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides/Credits
Full credits for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Logos Opening UNIVERSAL PICTURES and WALT DISNEY PICTURES and JERRY BRUCKHEIMER FILMS Present A ROB MARSHALL Film "PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: ON STRANGER TIDES" Closing Directed by ROB MARSHALL Screen Story and Screenplay by TED ELLIOTT & TERRY ROSSIO Suggested by the Novel by TIM POWERS Based on Characters Created by TED ELLIOTT & TERRY ROSSIO and STUART BEATTIE and JAY WOLPERT Based on Walt Disney’s “PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN” Produced by JERRY BRUCKHEIMER Executive Producers MIKE STENSON CHAD OMAN JOHN DELUCA BARRY WALDMAN TED ELLIOTT TERRY ROSSIO Director of Photography DARIUSZ WOLSKI, ASC Production Designer JOHN MYHRE Film Editors DAVID BRENNER, A.C.E. WYATT SMITH Costume Designer PENNY ROSE Visual Effects Supervisor CHARLES GIBSON Music by HANS ZIMMER Featured Guitar Performances by RODRIGO Y GABRIELA Music Supervisors BOB BADAMI & MELISSA MUIK Casting by FRANCINE MAISLER, CSA KATHY DRISCOLL-MOHLER London Casting by SUSIE FIGGIS LUCY BEVAN Crawl Art Unit Production Managers BARRY WALDMAN SARAH BRADSHAW First Assistant Director PETER KOHN Second Assistant Director TIMOTHY R. PRICE Associate Producers PAT SANDSTON MELISSA REID Stunt Coordinator/Second Unit Director GEORGE MARSHALL RUGE Production Supervisor TREVOR WATERSON Visual Effects Producer DAVID CONLEY 3D Supervisor ROB ENGLE Additional Editor MICHAEL KAHN, A.C.E. ILM Visual Effects Supervisor BEN SNOW ILM Animation Supervisor TIM HARRINGTON ILM Visual Effects Producer SUSAN GREENHOW Choreographer JOHN DELUCA Associate Choreographer DENISE FAYE Special Appearance by KEITH RICHARDS CAST TBA STUNTS JOEY ANAYA GREG ANTHONY RANDALL ARCHER HEATHER VENDELL ARTHUR HELENA BARRETT STEVE BOYLES DAN BROWN ALLISON CAETANO KEITH CAMPBELL MARLA CASEY ALEX CHANSKY ILRAM CHOI BRIAN PATRICK COLLINS PHIL CULOTTA J. MARK DONALDSON SHAUNA DUGGINS JAYSON DUMENIGO JEREMY DUNN ANDY DYLAN KOFI W. ELAM PAUL ELIOPOULOS ROEL FAILMA KYLIE FURNEAUX PRECIOUS GARRETT EMILY HOPKINS MANDY KOWALSKI JOHN KOYAMA EFKA KVARACIEJUS PAUL LACOVARA MICHELLE LEE BETHANY LEVY ROB MARS MARK MCDANIELS LEE MCDERMOTT DORENDA MOORE TOM MORGA JIM PALMER HEIDI PASCOE NORBERT PHILLIPS VANESSA VANDER PLUYM MING QIU JADE RYUSAKI GREGG SARGEANT BUDDY SOSTHAND GARY STEARNS BRYAN M. THOMPSON TRAMPAS THOMPSON AARON TONEY PETE TURNER MARK VANSELOW CORD WALKER WEBSTER WHINERY BRIAN J. WILLIAMS JEFF WOLFE EDDIE YANSICK KOFI YIADOM UK STUNTS MARK ARCHER CHASE ARMITAGE FRANK BAKKER NATHAN BARRIS STUART BOOTHER ADAM BRADSHAW ALEX BRITTON DANIEL BURMAN ANDY BUTCHER NICK CHOPPING JONATHAN COHEN RICHARD CORY JAMES COX BRADLEY FARMER DAVID FISHER GRACE FRANZL ALDONIO FREITAS RICHARD HANSON CALVIN HEASMAN NICK HOBBS EUNICE HUTHART LASZLO JUHASZ IAN KAY TOLGA KENAN MARK MAILLEY NICK MCKINLESS ANDY MERCHANT RORY MULROE BRIAN NICKELS ENRIC ORTUNO CLAUDIO PACIFICO IAN PEAD JUSTIN PEARSON MARTIN PEMBERTON ANDY PILGRIM CHRIS POLLARD TILLY POWELL DOMINIC PREECE GORDON SEED MATT SHERREN MARK SLAUGHTER MARK SOUTHWORTH MATT STIRLING RYAN STUART MENS-SANA TAMAKLOE ROY TAYLOR ARRAN TOPHAM IAN VAN TEMPERLEY MARLOW WARRINGTON MARTIN WILDE LIANG YANG TBA UNITED KINGDOM CREW Production Assistants TBA SECOND UNIT SECOND UNIT—UK Visual Effects & Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY San Francisco | Singapore CG Sequence Supervisors JONATHAN BOWEN PATRICK BRENNAN PETER CHESLOFF BRANKO GRUJCIC POLLY ING JOHN KILSHAW DAVID MENY JASON PORTER JERRY SELLS PAUL SHARPE JOHN WALKER DEAN YÜRKE Animators SAMATI BOONCHITSITSAK JEREMY CANTOR GEOFF HEMPHILL RYAN HOOD LOUIS JONES JONATHAN LYONS NEIL MICHKA MICHAEL MIDLOCK SHAWN MILLER JESS MORRIS ULLAS NARAYANA STEVE RAWLINS JEFF VACANTI Digital Artists PAOLO ACRI JESSICA ALCORN ARILD ANFINNSEN BARRY ARMOUR JOAKIM ARNESSON OKAN ATAMAN KEN BAILEY KATHARINE BAIRD JASPER BALTZERSEN GEETA BASANTANI SIMEON BASSETT KIRAN BHAT KEVIN BELL NESTOR BENITO FERNANDEZ BRYAN BENTLEY JILL BERGER STELLA BOGH DAN BORNSTEIN MATHIEU BOUCHER GAVIN BOYLE DANIEL BRYANT IVAN BUSQUETS KELA CABRALES DANIELA CALAFATELLO MARSHALL CANDLAND LANNY CERMAK AMELIA CHENOWETH JEREMY CHOI PAUL CHURCHILL STEPHANE CROS DAVID DAME STEPHEN DELUCA NATASHA DEVAUD TIM DOBBERT JEFF DORAN DELPHINE DOREAU JOHN DOUBLESTEIN BRUNO EBÉ DAN FEINSTEIN SEBASTIAN FELDMAN SHINE FITZNER CHRISTIAN FOUCHER MARIA GOODALE INDIRA GUERRIERI CHRISTOPHER HAMILTON TREVOR HAZEL WENDY HENDRICKSON NEIL HERZINGER ZAIN HOMER ELOISA HONRADA WANGHUA HUANG PAUL HUSTON TRACY IRWIN JIRI JACKNOWITZ KEITH JOHNSON SCOTT JUNG MICHELLE KATER MICHAEL KENNEN CHRISTIAN KESLER GREG KILLMASTER CHRISTOPHER KILSHAW TECKCHEE KOI DEAN KOONJUL ROBERT KOSAI JAEWOOK LEE LENNY LEE MIA LEE BRYAN LENTENBRINK MELISSA LIN LUC LONGIN DOUGLAS MACMILLAN RYAN MARTIN ROBERT MARINIC GEORDIE MARTINEZ KENT MATHESON BRIAN MCGRAW ANTHONY MESCHI PAT MOREIRA JACK MONGOVAN STEPHEN MOROS MELISSA MULLIN MYLES MURPHY PATRICK MYERS GIOVANNI NAKPIL MARLA NEWALL STEVEN ONG TIMOTHY ODELL KEVIN PAGE EUGENE PALUSO NIKITA PATEL PHIL PHAM JEROME PLATTEAUX NICOLAS POPRAVKA DANIEL POST SEBASTIEN QUESSY STEVEN QUINONES-COLON RICARDO RAMOS KEVIN REUTER TRACEY ROBERTS JASON ROSSON JAMES ROWELL IAN SACHS JEFF SHANK FLORIAN STROBL STEPHANIE TAUBERT KIERAN TETHER ELIZABETH TRAVIS SCOTT TROSCLAIR DENIS TRUTANIC ADRIAN TSAO MELISSA TSENG DOUG TUBACH BRUCE VECCHITTO BEN WARNER BRANDON WARNER DAVID WASHBURN TALMAGE WATSON HOWIE WEED SUNNY LI-HSIEN WEI GREGORY WEINER FLORIAN WITZEL DON WONG ERIC WONG KEVIN WOOLEY HEUNGMO YANG EMRE YILMAZ LONG YINGHAN Technical Support MEGAN MARQUARDT REUBEN UY REBECCA FORTH WAJID RAZA NICHOLAS LIM ERIC HABER DANIEL ENSTROMQ KOH LING XIN MATTHEW PARROTT IAN CARR JOANNE YEE Visual Effects by MPC Production Managers ERIKA BRUNING SAMANTHA HAINES OLIVIA LYNE FIONA MCLEAN JIGNESH MEHTA TIM POUNDS-CORNISH JENNAH RASMUSSEN Lead Digital Supervisors VIRGINIE BOURDIN ADAM DAVIS NIALL FLINN DAMIEN FAGNOU MARCO GENOVESI JIGESH GAJJAR SURESH HARI OWEN JONES BARRY KANE DOUG LARMOUR DAVID MAYHEW ELLIOT NEWMAN JEAN-COLAS PRUNIER TOM REED SHELDON STOPSACK CHRISTINE TROIANELLO SAYDAM ZORNALI Lead Digital Artists COLIN ALWAY RICHARD BAILLIE PETA BAYLEY CHRIS BENDING RICHARD CLEGG DAN COPPING GILES DAVIES NOAH KLABUNDE RICHARD LITTLE SOPHIE MARFLEET STEPHEN NEWBOLD STEFANO OGGERI SCOTT PATTON EDDY RICHARD MARTIN RIEDEL JEREMY SAWYER CRAIG SHEPPARD MICHELE STOCCO ARNAUD VALETTE Digital Artists HOLLY ALDERSLEY JAGADISH BABU DURAI BABU KRISHNA MOORTHY SONAM BAHRANI MICHAEL BECKI MARTIN BERGSTRÖM NIC BIRMINGHAM DINESH BISHNOI AURORE DE BLOIS LUCIE BORIES FRANZ BRANDSTAETTER IZET BUCO JULIAN BURT CARLOS CABALLERO VALDES ANOOP CHANDRAN KISHAN CHANDRAN CHARLES CHOREIN OLI CLARKE HAYLEY COLLINS CHRISTOPHER CROWELL OLIVER DALE DAMIEN DELAUNEY STEVEN DENYER CHRISTOPHE DUFLAUT SHIKHAR GUPTA MARK HARRISON OLIVER HEINRICH SANDY HESLOP JAN HEUSLER ALEX HISLOP JON VAN HOEY SMITH TIM HOLLEYMAN BEN HUTCHINGS GIUSEPPE IMPROTA FRANCESC IZQUIERDO SIVAPRAKASH JEEVANANTHAM OLIVIER JEZEQUEL KEITH JONES KWOK KEUNG YEUNG IQBAL KHAN PRASANTH KUKAL FLORENT LEBRUN STEVEN LOVELL VAIBHAV MARATHE GIORGIO MARINO FRAN MARTINEZ JAVAD MATOORIAN RODNEY MCFALL SCOTT MCINNES ANTONIO MEAZZINI GREG MEERES-YOUNG GIACOMO MINEO STEPHEN MOLYNEAUX THOMAS MOURAILLE DHILIPAN MUNIYANDY SABARI NOBISHWARAN VICTOR NORBERG ESPEN NORDAHL ARTURO ORGAZ CASADO TIMOTEO OSELLA PETTRICH SURESH PANDI PETER PANTON BALAJI PARTHIBAN CHACKO PHILIP SIMON RAFIN RAMKUMAR RAJU GOPALA RATHINAM VISWANATHAN MARKUS REITHOFFER JULIEN ROUSSEAU ISABELLE ROUSSELLE STEPHANIE SAILLARD PETER SALTER SEAN SAMUELS SIMON SCOTT SAJITH SETHUMADHAVAN DAVIDE SIBILIA MARTIN SIMCOCK GURPREET SINGH PANNU GOPIKRISHNA SUBASH BOSE MIREK SUCHOMEL VISHNU SUKUMARAN VINAYAGA SUNDAR ASHLEY TILLEY MATHILDE TOLLEC SHREEDHRA TREHAN JAMIE TREMELLING GANG TRINH VLADIMIR VALOVIC DUARTE VICTORINO STUART WARNE BLAKE WINDER STEPHEN WONG RORY WOODFORD ALESSANDRO ZANFORLIN Visual Effects by CINESITE Digital Artists PAVAN BALAGAM BART BARENDREGT JONATHAN BOT RONAN CARR PAUL CHANDLER MALAVIKA CHANDRAKANTH PETER CLAYTON FRENCESCO COSATTI JULIEN DEPREDURAND HANNES DOORNAERT ROBERT ESKEKARR ALEX GURI QIAN HAN MICHAEL HARRISON DAN HARROD JONNA ISOTALUS OLLIE JOHNSON GEORGE KURUVILLA ADAM LUCAS GERT VAN DERMEERSCH PETER MORAN CYRILLE NOMBERG VICTOR PEREZ ANGELO PEROTTA GARETH REPTON VALERIA ROMANO CAMPBELL ROSE KATYA RUSLANOVA GEOFF SAYER JEREMY SEGUIN ELLIOT STALKER JAMIE STEWART TOM VAN DOP MONICA VERDU TARA WALKER NICK WHITELEY THORSTEN WOLF Lead Matchmove CHRIS HARDMAN Matchmove CHRIS ALDERTON JOE ARNOLD SUZIE ASKHAM SAQIB ASHRAF MATT D’ANGIBAU ANDREW BRITTAIN PAUL CONNAUGHTON JACOB FLINT NEVILLE FREITAS WESLEY FROUD CHRIS HALDANCE KEIR LONGDEN EDWARD MARTIN BECKY MILLER RYAN PILCHER ALESSANDRO RIGHI TJ SINGH ELLIOT STAKER HELDER TOMAS WILL TOWLE Visual Effects by CIS HOLLYWOOD Visual Effects by RISING SUN PICTURES Visual Effects by METHOD Stereo Compositors IVY L. DEPIES CRAIG HILDITCH MICHAEL COULBURN EVA SNYDER-SUMMERS RYAN J. QUINLAN TOMA BOWEN Visual Effects by HY*DRAU”LX Flame/Inferno Compositors BILL KUNIN LOUIS MACKALL STEVE MILLER SATOSHI OZEKI CHRIS PAYNE LAURA SEVILLA GREG SOUERS STEVE WOLFF LOENG WONG-SAVUN MUSIC/SONGS “Tripping Up the Stairs” Traditional “Jolly Sailor Bold” Arranged by John DeLuca, Dave Giuli and Matt Sullivan “Mermaids” Written by Hans Zimmer and Eric Whitacre “Tango” Written by Eduardo Cruz Soundtrack Available on The Filmmakers Wish to Thank Monica Cruz Maura Powell Brian Cury, EarthCam, Inc. Filming at Hampton Court Palace by kind permission of Historic Royal Palaces The Greenwich Foundation for the Old Royal Naval College The Honourable Society of the Middle Temple Hyde Park The State of California and the California Film Commission Special Thanks to: State of Hawaii Hawaii Film Office All State of Hawaii Departments U.S. Coast Guard—Hawaii The People of Oahu and Kauai County of Kauai Kauai Film Commission Kauai Visitors Bureau City and County of Honolulu Honolulu Film Office Filmed in part at Pinewood Studios Limited Filmed in Puerto Rico, thanks to Puerto Rico Film Commission and its Incentives Programs Filmed in the United Kingdom. Thank you for the Film Tax Relief Offset. American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed® (AHAD 02329) Filmed on Location on KAUAI, HAWAII OAHU, HAWAII with the assistance of Hawaii production tax credits Copyright ©2011 Disney Enterprises, Inc. Universal Pictures Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom of Europe copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film motion picture immediately after it was made. Jerry Bruckheimer films™, Jerry Bruckheimer Films Tree Logo™ and Jerry Bruckheimer Films is protected Moving into the Image Design® is are all trademarks. All rights reserved. Unauthorized use is are prohibited. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits